


Mafia boys headcanons!

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove
Genre: I took miller's clandestine boys and legit just corrupted them, M/M, Mafia boys!, Multi, just UGH, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: So I couldn’t get the Mafia/crime gang boys out of my head, so here, have some headcanons:borrowed a few headcanons from @heyitssmiller ‘s clandestine which is very quickly taking over my life, and I love it more than I can say <3as always, credits for these boys go to @lumosinlove thank you so much Haz!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)





	Mafia boys headcanons!

Leo:

  * Leo can pick locks like a CHAMP 
  * He’s usually the getaway driver because this man can Hotwire a car in 20 minutes and jack it in 10 seconds. 
  * Can drive better than baby driver. 
  * Is still an absolute SWEETHEART 
  * If you met him on the street, you would NEVER believe he’s a gang boss/criminal mastermind 
  * Has a constellation tattoo resting on the back of his shoulder 
  * Quick fingers that can never stay still
  * ~~therefore learnt piano and guitar~~
  * Often challenges himself to steal and return things as fast as he can 
  * Logan and Finn often have to deal with that :))
  * * _Finn’s pants fall, leaving him in only his boxers* ‘Wha-? Where’s my belt I swea- LEO!’_
  * Learns card tricks because he has nothing else to do 
  * Sometimes earns easy money on the side playing three card monte with unsuspecting strangers. 



Finn: 

  * DEADLY with knives
  * Seriously, do not mess with him when he’s holding something sharp.
  * Impeccable aim and lethal speed
  * Studied anatomy, so he knows exactly where to hit you so it hurts
  * Is often seen with a small knife in hand, twirling it around his fingers in increasingly complicated patterns
  * The best part? He doesn’t even know he’s doing it. He’ll probably be doing something else completely and his hands will be flipping a knife around in his hands effortlessly, he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. 
  * Con man extraordinaire 
  * Had Leo teach him card tricks, so they often take to the streets when they’re bored, coming in with nothing but a deck of cards and walking away with hundreds of dollars to their name. 
  * Doesn’t have just ordinary knives, oh no, his knives are individual masterpiece, each one a true work of art. 
  * Only takes a few pretty knives on missions, because he couldn’t possibly bear to loose them



Logan

  * Legendary sharpshooter
  * No joke, this man can get an entire round through pretty much the same bullet hole
  * Hacker and cat burglar of the group. 
  * Quick, stealthy and smart
  * Can pull off damn near any heist with his boys 
  * Will usually help Leo mastermind the plan 
  * Taught Leo to hack so they can take turns being in the field 
  * Master of martial arts and can win a fistfight without getting his suit crumpled
  * LOVES jump-scaring his boys every chance he gets 
  * Almost got punched by Leo one time, but then his reflexes kicked in and he pinned Leo to the wall by his wrists 
  * _‘Can’t con a con babe’_
  * _‘Oh please, stop stealing Finn’s lines’_
  * *cue intense, hot make-out session*
  * Just these boys being excellent criminals milord 



**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
